Sed de Ti
by LadySifGodness
Summary: Ha pasado un tiempo desde que Yuki dejó la academia Cross para marchar con Kaname, su hermano y prometido. Zero ha hecho lo imposíble por olvidarse de la sangre pura, pero ¿Podrá? Imposible, ya que el director no deja de enviarle a misiones relacionadas con la joven Kuran. ZxY & YxK
1. Chapter 1

_**Sangre.**_

_Había __**sangre**__ por todas partes._

_No podía escapar._

_No podía evitarlo._

_Incluso __**él**__ estaba cubierto de esa __**deliciosa sangre**__._

Era una bonita noche de invierno en la academia Cross, todo estaba cubierto de un manto blanco pues había estado nevando en los últimos días. Sin embargo, no todo estaba tan cubierto de ese manto blanco. Zero soltó un grito mientras se despertaba sobresaltado y se incorporaba al mismo tiempo en su cama, en su dormitorio de los Dormitorios del Sol. Una vez se hubo calmado, sin embargo su respiración seguía agitada, se llevó una mano a los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior, ocasionándose así hacerse una pequeña herida con uno de sus colmillos.

No podía seguir así. No debía seguir así.

Hacía ya tres meses que había vencido a Rido Kuran. Pero eso no era lo que exactamente le preocupaba ni lo que le quitaba el sueño. Sino que hacía ya tres meses que Yuuki, su Yuuki, había sido convertida en una vampiro Sangre pura y para colmo se había ido con ese maldito Kaname Kuran.

Zero no podía estar más molesto. No podía estar más desesperado.

Aunque en un principio se había prometido que iba a dejar de pensar en Yuuki como esa compañera, esa amiga, que desde la muerte de sus padres había estado siempre ahí con él, y que iba a verla como un cazador como él debería verla, una presa y una aberración a la vida humana.

No podía. No podía ver de esa forma a Yuuki.

No a la hermosa, inocente, pacifista y maravillosa de Yuuki.

Sin embargo todo había pegado un cambio tan drástico que ni él se lo podía creer. Hacía tres meses que no dejaba de tener pesadillas por las noches, si es que dormía. Horribles pesadillas en las que acababa matando a Yuuki, o bien mordiéndola y absorviéndole la vida hasta fallecer o bien con un arma de cazador.

Una parte de él le decía que hacía bien en pensar de esa forma tan fría pues Yuuki era en realidad una vampiro Sangre Pura, y lo peor de todo es que era una Kuran, hermana menor de Kuran. Esa parte le decía que debía de rastrearla, encontrarla y pegarle un tiro en la cabeza, y luego despedazar al maldito de Kuran, al maldito que se la arrebató con solo una mordida.

Si, lo torturaría, le daría la peor tortura que a un vampiro se le pudiera dar y luego lo mataría, de la peor manera que a un vampiro se le pudiera dar.

Se la tenía jurada, bien jurada.

Pero, por otra parte, aún quedaba dentro de él el anélo, la fascinación, el amor. Yuuki Cross había sido esa chica que lo abrazó y lo limpió cuando llegó a la casa de Kaien Cross, esa chica que siempre le sonreía aunque ella no estuviera bien. Esa chica que se preocupaba día y noche por él. Esa chica que se había sacrificado tanto por él, que le había ofrecido tanto su ayuda y preocupación como su sangre. Por él. Para que Zero viviera.

Yuuki era, básicamente, las ganas de vivir de Zero.

Se había planteado mil y una veces el suicidio en aquellos tres meses. Pero siempre le paraba algo. Yuuki. Siempre era ella. Siempre aparecía en su mente, en sus recuerdos, los esfuerzos y sacrificios que hizo por mantenerlo vivo y que no cayera en el Nivel E. Y por eso mismo, se prometió que no iba a abandonar su vida de aquella forma, que como le había prometido, algún día iría a por ella y le daría caza. ¿La mataría? ¿Sería capaz? En un principio lo tenía claro, que debía de quitarle aquella horrible y sucia vida de un vampiro a alguien tan puro y bueno como lo era Yuuki. Ahora ya no lo tenía tan claro. Su subsconciente le decía que en verdad, la Yuuki Cross no había muerto, y la Yuuki Kuran no se la había comido como ella le dijo aquel día. ¿El por que dijo eso? No lo sabía. Pero estaba convencido de que su Yuuki seguía siendo la misma.

Se vistió con ropa de calle. Se puso unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta gris, junto con su gabardina marrón, pues estaban en invierno y hacía frío. Se enfundó su pistola, la Bloody Rose, y salió de los dormitorios Sol.

Había sido llamado al despacho del director por un asunto urgente de la Asociación de Cazadores, según le había informado el director. Así que hacia allí se dirigía. No había tiempo que perder. Había estado esos tres meses sin ninguna misión de la Asociación, ni siquiera sin matar algún vampiro. Todos se habían marchado de la academia por lo que la clase nocturna se había disuelto. Sin embargo, había algo en el interior de Zero que le decía que algún día volverían, tal vez no los mismos, pero volvería a haber una clase nocturna lo tenía seguro y más con los ideales del director.

Desde que el Director, Kaien Cross, había sido nombrado Jefe de la Asociación de cazadores, Zero iba algo más tranquilo para hablar con él y ésta vez, para ver la misión que le asignaría. En el fondo, creía que no le mandaría matar a Yuuki, por lo que se quedaba tranquilo, de forma inconsciente. Aunque nunca se sabía.

Tocó a la puerta del despacho y el director le dijo que podía pasar. Al entrar al despacho, Zero lo encontró asando pescado con sus típicos atuendos, dos coletas y esa misma cara de tonto mientras agitaba el abanico enfrente del pescado que se estaba haciendo en ese mismo momento.

A Zero le cayó una gota por la nuca. Ese hombre nunca cambiaría, ni siendo Jefe de la Asociación.

- ¡Oh, Kiryuu-Kun, me alegro de que mi querido hijo esté tan pronto por aquí!~

- ¡No soy su hijo! –Exclamó el aludido ya comenzando a molestarse.

- Buen, bueno~ No nos pongamos así ya tan pronto. Ven. –Le indicó el director Kaien, apagando el fuego que estaba calentando el pescado y lo puso en un plato con dibujos floridos, donde ya había otro pescado ya hecho y aun caliente. Se sentó en su asiento acolchado, dejando el plato en el escritorio e indicándole a Zero que se sentara en la silla enfrente suya. Cogió un pescado y comenzó a comérselo, maravillado por el sabor.- ¡Come~Come~, Kiryuu-Kun, no me seas tímido!

Zero bufó, conteniendo su enfado y frustración por aquel hombre tonto una vez más. Nadie se podría imaginar seguro lo importante que este hombre era en realidad. Sin embargo, Zero hizo caso, se sentó enfrete de Kaien e incluso cogió el otro pescado, dándole un bocado y sorprendiéndose de lo rico que estaba.

- ¿Rico eh? Normal~ La comida de un padre siempre es la mejor~

- ¡Que no usted no es mi padre! –Hizo una pausa y cogió aire, calmándose por tercera vez.- En serio director, dígame para que me ha traído aquí.

Kaien Cross se puso de golpe más serio, y le di otro bocado a su pescado.

- Verás… Ahora que soy Jefe de la Asociación, yo soy quien asigna en parte misiones a los cazadores, ¿verdad? Bien, pues hace unos días nos llegó un pequeño trabajo donde se requerían unos cuantos cazadores para controlar y vigilar una especie de baile que los vampiros quieren organizar…

- Vaya al grano, Director.

Kaien no observó por encima de las gafas. Conocía a Zero tanto como a Yuuki, y sabía que aquello que le iba a decir no le iba a gustar nada, pero él quería que fuera Zero quien hiciera este trabajo, aunque le doliera. Kaien siempre hacía o decía cosas que ha Zero le dolían, pero en el fondo, lo hacía por su bien aunque él n lo supiera.

- Desde que Yuuki fue convertida en una vampiro Sangre Pura, con todo lo que ha pasado no ha tenido tiempo de ser presentada como es debido a la sociedad de vampiros. Verás, lo vampiros tienen sus leyes y sus tradiciones, y más aun si se trata de Sangres Pura. Ahora que Kaname-kun maneja el consejo de Ancianos no deberíamos de preocuparnos por mucho, por lo que me dijo que iban a organizar una fiesta donde acudirían muchos nobles e incluso algún Sangre Pura para presentarles a Yuuki. Ya ves, así es como lo hacen los vampiros, como si fueran la realeza. Aunque, bien mirado, los Sangre Pura si que son la realeza en el mundo sangriento de los vampiros.

- Me niego a hacer algo como eso, Director, soy cazador de vampiros, no niñera de nadie. –Le contestó el peliplateado, mientras se lavantába del asiento, dejando las espinas del pescado en el plato y dándose la vuelta hacia la puerta.

- No es un petición, Kiryuu-kun, sino una orden del Jefe de la Asociación de Cazadores. –Le recordó Kaien, con una voz serena.

Zero no podía creerse lo que le estaba pidiendo el director. Le estaba pidiendo, o no, mejor dicho, ordenando, que fuera a vigilar una fiesta de chupasangres donde estaría también Yuuki, donde la vería, donde todos sus males saldrían y donde la herida escocería más.

Salió deprisa del despacho del director. Kaien no fue a buscarlo pues sabía que Zero iría si o si, que no tenia opción.

Zero volvió a su dormitorio y estuvo allí el resto del día. Pasando como pasaba cada día, a base de pastillas de sangre y sumergido en recuerdos, rabia y tristeza.

La academia Cross no podía dar clases tras los destrozos de la batalla contra Rido, pero la asociación de cazadores había estado esos tres meses ayudando a reconstruirla por lo que ya estaba casi lista para darles la bienvenida de nuevo a los estudiantes de la clase Diurna, la única clase que habría pr le momento. Aunque no notarían la diferencia, pues ya se encargaron de ese día borrarles todos los recuerdos sobre la clase nocturna, a todos los alumnos menos a una, Wakaba Yori, la amiga de Yuuki según podía recordar Zero.

Yuuki no quiso que le borraran la memoria a Yori pues quería seguir siendo su amiga y estaba convencida de que tarde o temprano volverían a verse, además de que Yori no sería capaz de contarle a nadie lo de la clase nocturna, de la existencia de los vampiros. Así que todo el mundo quedó en que no habría problemas.

Ya entrada la noche, el director le dio un sobre a Zero de la dirección en que habían decidido organizar la fiesta los vampiros.

Suspiró al salir de la academia Cross. Aquella sería una larguísima noche.


	2. Chapter 2

Desde luego, aceptar aquella misión había sido lo peor que el joven cazador hubiera podido hacer. Detestaba aquel ambiente.

La fiest se había llevado a cabo en una de las madrigueras de vampiros bajo tierra, en una ruinosa casa pero que en su interior parecía ser de lo más activa. Luces, colorido, música. Todos los placeres habidos y por haber parecían ambientar aquella fiesta. Vampiros. Así eran ellos, rendidos siempre los placeres por haber.

Al joven Zero le habían puesto a patruyar junto a su mentor Yagari y Kaito, un joven cazador también pero algo más mayor que él. Se podría decir que se llevaban bien, aunque Zero no es que tuviera muchos amigos.

Yuuki había sido su única amiga. De siempre.

Se habian tenido que vestir adecuadamente los cazadores también, con trajes o al menos lo más arreglados posibles. Fue muy difícil para Kaien adecentar a Zero, al menos lo dejó presentable para la misión. Llevaba un traje oscuro, con una gabardina negra encima. Hacía algo de frío, incluso allí abajo, pero parecía que los vampiros ni lo notaban. Al llegar, se mostró callado mientras Yagari hablaba con un vampiro como anunciando y advirtiendo que estarian vigilando por el lugar. Ese era su trabajo al fin y al cabo. Zero se colocó recostado en un pilar cuadricular, de brazos cruzados y mirada desdeñosa.

Muchos de los vampiros de allí lo miraban con una pequeña sonrisa entre sus afilados colmillos. Todo vampiro podría oler y percibir que Zero era uno de ellos, que también era un vampiro. Pero ya muchos de ellos conocían a Zero, el que había acabado con el sangre pura Rido Kuran para salvar a los Kuran. Zero no era ningún salvador, o al menos eso decía él, el solo había querido proteger lo que quería. La dichosa academia del Director y... y a Yuuki.

Yuuki... Yuuki... Su Yuuki...

Fue entonces cuando volvió a su mente el pensamiento de que aquella noche por fin la vería tras tres meses desde su partida. No es que fuera mucho tiempo en el que alguien pudiera cambiar mucho, pero Zero ya había visto y pasado demasiado. Por la experiencia sabía que una persona podía cambiar de la noche a la mañana, en un maldito instante.

Sangre... Sangre...

Un delicioso, peligroso y familiar aroma le vino de repente, y giró su rostro hasta donde todos los vampiros del salón se habían girado también. Todos, de forma casi sincronizada, hicieron una reverencia e incluso muchos se arrodillaron, ante la aparición de los Sangre Pura Kuran.

Kaname y Yuuki Kuran hicieron en ese momento su aparición en el lugar, bajando por unas escaleras. Iban deslumbrantes, él bien arreglado con su traje oscuro y ella... A Zero se le paró el corazón al ver a Yuuki. Con su hermoso cabello largo suelto, recogido en una diadema rojiza de encaje, y un vestido de tirantes y algo de vuelo de color negro, que se ajustaba a su cuerpo de una forma casi perfecta.

Todos quedaron también maravillados al ver a la joven Kuran. Yuuki siempre había sido bonita, pero desde que había "despertado" como vampiro Sangre Pura desde luego latía en ella un encanto y un aura sobrenaturalmente atrayente, y para Zero ese aura, ese encanto, no pasaba desapercibido. De solo sentir su presencia ya le crecían los colmillos, exigiendo ser clavados en el blanquecino y suave cuello de Yuuki.

Pero Yuuki ya no era la misma. Ya no era Su Yuuki. Eso mismo le había dicho ella. Su Yuuki había sido deborada...

¿Pero sería eso cierto? Zero la conocía a la perfección y sabía que Yuuki cuando quería podía hacer cualquier cosa por proteger a los demás. Pero, ¿de qué le quería proteger? ¿De ella misma? Él era un cazador, ella no podría hacerle daño pues, aunque le pesara, antes le disparaba en el corazón.

Todo el mundo comenzó a acercarse a la pareja Kuran, dandoles la bienvenida, en especial a Yuuki y haciendole típicas preguntas como cuando era su cumpleaños, que tipo de sangre le gustaba, si iba a formalizar su unión con Kaname, si tenía pensado hacer una familia... Todas aquellas preguntas, una detrás de otra, azoraron y marearon a la joven, quien se debatía en qué responder y a quien responder primero.

- Eh.. esto.. ehm.. eh... -

- Vamos, Yuuki. -Le susurró Kaname al oido, tomándola más de la man, entrelanzando sus dedos y caminando hacia donde estaban sus amigos, dejando a los demás vampiros atrás. Yuuki los miraba preocupada, por no haber podido contestarles.- Será mejor que los evites... Solo querrán acercarse a ti para hacerte daño, Yuuki, y eso es algo que no me podría permitir que te pasara... ¿Entiendes?

- Entiendo.. Sin embargo no puedo evitar sentirme algo mal por ellos, debo de ser tonta. -Dijo Yuuki, sonriendo un poco.

- No eres tonta, simplemente eres demasiado buena.

Llegaron a donde estaban Ruka, Kain, Aidou, Shiki y Rima con una copa en mano o algún aperitivo. Solo querían que aquella velada fuera algo bueno para todos, una forma de pasar el rato. Comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, en especial Aidou y Ruka a pelear por tonterias y Yuuki a intentar calmarlos.

Mientras tanto, Shiki y Rima seguían a lo suyo, comiendo aperitivos y mirando la escena.

- Ten, Shiki. -Le dijo Rima, dandole de comer una patata frita. Shiki se la comió de una y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, le sonrió a Rima la cual se sorprendió un poco pues Shiki siempre era algo serio, pero la verdad es que desde que su cuerpo había sido liberado de Rido, su padre, Shiki había estado algo más cercano y cálido.

De repente, la mayoria de los vampiros comenzaron a apartarse a un lado, dejando un pasillo y un gran murmullo general invadió el salón. Por supuesto, los amigos vampiros incluidos los cazadores, también giraron a ver que estaba pasando. Había hecho acto de presencia otro sangre pura, la verdad es que Kaname no se mostró nada sorprendido pues ya la había detectado mucho antes que todos, incluso que Yuuki pues era nueva en todo este mundo y aun no controlaba bien sus poderes e instintos.

Se trataba de una hermosa vampiro de largo cabello ondulado rubio y oscuros ojos color zafiro. Parecía, o más bien se dirigía hacia donde estaban la pareja Kuran, sin borrar esa sonrisa ladina que la caracterizaba.

- Veo que llego a tiempo para la fiesta de los Kuran, lamento interrumpir de esta manera en el salón. -Se disculpó a lo que la siguió unos murmullos algo más altos alegando que no debía disculparse.

- Siempre es un honor tener a otro sangre pura entre nosotros, Sara-sama.

Yuuki la miraba curiosa. Era la primera vez que se encontraba con otro sangrepura que no fuera su querido hermano y se le hacía raro y nuevo. Aquella mujer emitía un aura indefensa, no sin una elegancia natural. Podría decirse que a Yuuki le agradó de primeras.

- Encantada de poder conocerte, Yuuki Kuran, he escuchado mucho sobre ti y tenía muchas ganas de concerte. -Se paró frente a Yuuki y le sonrió, ladeando un poco la cabeza, casi infantil.- Mi nombre es Sara Shirabuki.

Yuuki tragó saliva para luego doblar un poco su cintura y hacer una leve reverencia de educación. Había costumbres que nunca se olvidaban. Aunque había que reconocer que a la joven se le notaba algo tensa, por los nervios. No estaba aun muy segura de estar a la altura de su estatus.

- El placer es mio, Sara-san, espero que nos llevemos bien ya que somos muy pocos en el mundo.

- Si, demasiados pocos, es por ello que debemos de hacer piña... ¿no? No seas tan cortés, puedes llamarme solo Sara. Quiero que nos llevemos bien. -Le dijo mientras se acercaba de más a la chica Kuran, con una mirada que Yuuki no supo descifrar, pero que Zero desde su puesto de vigilancia si y no tardó ni medio segundo en ponerse allí mismo apuntandole a Sara justo en el corazón con su Bloody Rose.

- Mantén las distáncias y tus instintos guardados, Vampiro. -Escupió el peliplateado, con desprecio. Mientras decía estas palabras, casi desde el instante en que apuntó con su pistola a Sara, un montón de nobles rodearon amenazantes a Zero.- Mas os vale a vosotros no sacar los colmillos si no quereis ser el blanco de la Asociación. -Les amenazó y se alejaron un poco, interrumpió la risa de Sara.

- No os preocupeis por mi, queridos amigos, entiendo que el cazador me llamara la atención. -Se apartó de la Bloody Rose e inclinó levemente la cabeza hacia Zero en señal de disculpas.- No se volverá a repetir, Kiryuu.

Zero se sorprendió un poco de que supiera su apellido, pero ¿quien no conocía al desdichado hermano gemelo de Ichiru Kiryuu?

- Z-Zero... No te preocupes, todo está bien. -Habló de repente Yuuki, mirando intensamente al cazador quien mantuvo unos segundos sus ojos violáceos sobre los chocolate de ella pero tuvo que apartarlos, pues su instinto vampirico podría salir a flote en menos de lo que esperaba.

Aun la deseaba.

Guardó su Bloody Rose mientras se giraba y volvía rápidamente a su puesto de vigilancia. Casi dejó caer su espalda contra el pilar mientras cabizbajo, vigilaba el ambiente el cual parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad desde la llegada de Sara Shirabuki.

- Sara. No te esperábamos. -La saludó Kaname, con una leve sonrisa cortés.

- Kaname-san, cuanto tiempo desde que nos vimos, ¿no? -Le miró pero no tardó en echarle una rápida mirada a Yuuki.- Me alegro de que ya no estés tan solo, seguro que Yuuki-san te hace mucha compañía; que envidia~ -Canturreó con tono cantarín y bromista. Sin embargo, Kaname detectó algo en su tono, su voz, su mirada, su aura misma. Y de repente Sara Shirabuki ya no le dió tan buenas vibraciones. ¿Qué estaba maquinando esa mujer en su dificultosa mente?

Debería de averiguarlo y así, poder prevenir lo que fuera que estuviera planeando.


End file.
